<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss The Girl by AsrielDremurr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181449">Kiss The Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr'>AsrielDremurr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy, Underage Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On their scavenging hunt Noah and Elisabeth stumble across Disney movies. Noah struggles to keep up with modern times so when Jonas and Elisabeth suddenly have something to bond over it makes him jealous.<br/>But Elisabeth isn't as oblivious as he might think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss The Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah searched the wardrobe before him. The clothes inside were still intact, some of them at least. Others were dusty, ripped and the fabric started to become really thin.</p><p>He lifted a shirt out of a drawer and studied it, wondered if Elisabeth would like it. She needed some new clothes.</p><p>Well, new wasn't the right word. Different clothes.</p><p>A knock caused Noah to look up. Elisabeth stood in the doorway, a small smile on her face. She motioned for him to follow her and so he stuffed the shirt into his backpack and hurried after her.</p><p>The wooden floor creaked beneath his shoes. It was only when he stepped onto the carpet that the sounds subsided. The carpet looked like it had once been blue but now it was covered in dust.</p><p>There were so many devices around that Noah had never heard of before he had met Elisabeth. The huge black thing propped up on the wall for example. Elisabeth had told him that it was a "TV", something to watch moving pictures on.</p><p>His older self had introduced him to some new technology so he'd be prepared for the apocalypse. A TV hadn't been part of that however.</p><p>Elisabeth knelt down on the dusty floor, rummaging through the small cabinet under the TV. After a moment she threw her hands into the air in victory and jumped up, a few strange cases in her arms. She bounced around the living room, a bright smile on her face that made Noah grin.</p><p>When she finally calmed down and looked back to him he signed, 'What did you find?'.</p><p>Elisabeth handed him the cases. They had pictures on them and were made of plastic.</p><p>'DVDs', she explained and continued, 'The thing you put into the TV to watch the moving pictures', when he looked at her with a puzzled expression.</p><p>Noah just nodded.</p><p>"The Lion King" was printed in bold letters onto one of the cases. Another one said "Aristocats" and a third one "The Little Mermaid". The colours probably had been bright at one point but they seemed to be old and faded now.</p><p>The pictures on them were strange as well. Noah hadn't seen something quite like this before. He'd found similar pictures on some of the clothes they'd taken from empty houses but he hadn't known what to make of them.</p><p>To him they were just pretty pictures.</p><p>To Elisabeth they were so much more.</p><p>Noah watched as she softly took the cases out of his hands and studied them, lost and far away while her fingers ran over the pictures. He guessed that she was remembering, that she dreamt of a childhood she hadn't been allowed to have.</p><p>The apocalypse had ripped a hole into her world, had thrown her into the cold and harsh reality that life was painful and difficult. It had taught her how easy it was to lose people.</p><p>Noah carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. Elisabeth had grown a lot in the years they'd spent together, she didn't even have to tilt her head up anymore to look him in the eye.</p><p>He didn't really know if he missed it or not.</p><p>'We should leave soon. You can look around and see if you find some more DVDs.'</p><p>Elisabeth nodded. There was still that far away look in her eyes but she handed him the DVDs so he could put them into the backpack with the other things they'd collected.</p><p>'I'll stay here. You can look for clothes.', she signed to him.</p><p>Noah nodded and made his way back to the bedroom. The huge painting above the bed caught his eye, the elaborate drawing of trees and flowers now overshadowed by dust just like everything else.</p><p>He looked through the clothes once more. They seemed to be roughly Elisabeth's size, maybe a bit too big. Then again, with her 16 years she had definitely grown up. She could use bigger clothes.</p><p>It would also protect him from staring at her figure. He had realised that the older Elisabeth became, the more her curves started to show beneath her clothes. He'd tried to ignore it, but lately it was more and more difficult to overlook.</p><p>Noah randomly grabbed another shirt and a pair of pants and then left the bedroom behind. This would help them get by for a few months.</p><p>Elisabeth sat on the floor when he re-entered the living room. In front of her on the carpet were three more DVDs that she seemed to have found. He stopped next to her and looked over her shoulder to read the titles.</p><p>"Peter Pan", Noah mumbled to himself. He had never heard that name before.</p><p>The other two DVDs were titled "Robin Hood" and "Aladdin".</p><p>Elisabeth pointed to the DVD labelled "Peter Pan".</p><p>'It used to be my favourite movie', she told him, that slightly sad smile still on her face. With a deep breath she rose from the dusty carpet and handed the cases over to Noah.</p><p>'Let's go.'</p><p>***</p><p>The walk back to the small hut they now called home was long. It became harder and harder each day to find houses that hadn't been scavenged and almost wiped clean. That also meant longer walks to find clothes and other necessary things.</p><p>Jonas greeted them with a wave of his hand and Noah lazily waved back. His back hurt from the rucksack. They'd found a lot of dinnerware and had stuffed it into the backpack as well since there might come a time where they would need it.</p><p>"How was the scavenging?," Jonas asked when Noah slipped off the backpack and carefully set it down beside the logs they sometimes sat on.</p><p>"Exhausting."</p><p>He unpacked the clothes he'd found at the house, folded them properly and walked into the hut to set them down on Elisabeth's bed. When he came back out to take some of the dinnerware inside Jonas was holding the DVDs in his hands, eyes bright as he stared at them.</p><p>"Where did you get those?"</p><p>"Elisabeth found them at the house. Do you know them? The stories?"</p><p>Jonas grinned and put the plastic cases down in his lap.</p><p>"Of course I do! How can you not - Oh. Right... You didn't have DVDs in your time..."</p><p>Noah sat down beside his friend with a sigh. It was kind of bothering him that he was the only one who had never heard of the famous stories before.</p><p>Elisabeth came back out, now dressed in one of the shirts Noah had brought back from the house for her. The fabric hugged her body a bit more tightly than he'd expected and he turned away from her as if that could help anything.</p><p>She sat down next to him and gestured towards the DVDs.</p><p>'What was your favourite movie?'</p><p>It took him a second until he realised that she was talking to Jonas.</p><p>Jonas looked at him, waited until Noah would translate. They had taught him some sign language but it wasn't enough yet so they could talk without Noah present. He had to admit that he was glad they still needed him.</p><p>"She wants to know what your favourite, what's the word... movie? What your favourite movie was."</p><p>Jonas nodded.</p><p>"Mulan," he answered with a grin.</p><p>Elisabeth beamed. She nodded her head frantically and searched her pockets. She pulled out paper and a pencil, started to scribble so quickly that Noah couldn't even decipher her handwriting even though he was sitting right next to her.</p><p>'I loved Mulan! Did you like Peter Pan, too?'</p><p>Jonas nodded with a grin.</p><p>"I thought he was kind of too proud for his own good though."</p><p>Elisabeth tilted her head as if she was contemplating his words. She had gotten pretty good at reading lips, something she would often train with Noah when they were sitting in the hut right before going to sleep.</p><p>'Kind of. But I still liked him', she wrote onto the paper and turned it back to Jonas.</p><p>Noah sat in between them, his mood turning more and more sour by the second. He hated to be excluded. It wasn't easy for him sometimes to keep up with Elisabeth's knowledge of the modern world but he always tried his best.</p><p>Since Jonas had joined them however it had gotten on his nerves a lot more.</p><p>'Does anyone want to explain to me what you're talking about?'</p><p>Elisabeth looked at him, surprise and a tiny bit of guilt showing on her face. She put the papers down.</p><p>'We're talking about our favourite stories. The moving pictures, remember?'</p><p>Noah almost rolled his eyes.</p><p>'Yeah, I'm not stupid', he signed back, his fingers moving through the air with a bit more force than he liked.</p><p>Jonas stood up and put the DVDs down onto the log where he'd just sat.</p><p>"I'll leave you two alone," he said and waved at Elisabeth before he disappeared into his hut.</p><p>Elisabeth sighed and rolled her eyes at Noah.</p><p>'Now you've chased Jonas away.'</p><p>Noah almost laughed out loud. How was that suddenly his fault?</p><p>'I just don't want to sit here without a clue what you're talking about. I try my best to understand this world but I just can't relate to your childhood and it makes me so angry that Jonas can!'</p><p>His hands were moving faster the further he talked himself into his anger. When he let them fall back into his lap Elisabeth was smiling.</p><p>'You could've just told me. I can tell you the stories.'</p><p>She leant over his lap quickly and grabbed the DVDs that Jonas had left. Noah's breath caught in his throat when her body brushed against his but he fought the feeling back into the deepest corner of his mind.</p><p>Elisabeth pointed to the Peter Pan DVD.</p><p>'This one is about three kids who meet a teenager in their room who can fly with pixie dust.'</p><p>Noah frowned at her.</p><p>'What was he doing in their room?'</p><p>She giggled to herself.</p><p>'Well, he's bringing them to an island called Neverland where they don't age. And there are other kids there who play around. There's a pirate too, his name's Captain Hook. And the pirates always fight the kids and Peter Pan always tricks them just because he can.'</p><p>She paused and Noah took the time to process what she was telling him. It was a lot of information really quickly but he could tell that Elisabeth was passionate about the story.</p><p>'Peter Pan sounds like an asshole', he signed, a small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>Elisabeth grinned and shrugged.</p><p>'Maybe.'</p><p>She looked down at the DVD and let her fingers run over the plastic.</p><p>'We always used to watch it. This one too.'</p><p>She pointed at The Little Mermaid.</p><p>'My sister always hated the movie because the original fairy tale ended differently. She said the movie was too sappy for her.'</p><p>Noah looked down at the cover in question.</p><p>'What was the difference?', he asked.</p><p>Elisabeth took a moment to answer.</p><p>'In the original fairy tale a mermaid falls in love with a human, well, a prince, after she saves him from a ship wreck. She sells her voice to a sea witch for legs to walk on land. She gets to know the prince and he's nice to her but he then falls for another woman and marries her. The mermaid could kill him and jump back into the ocean to get her fish tail back but she loves him and instead kills herself.'</p><p>Noah stared at her for a long moment and tried to make sense of what she'd just told him.</p><p>Elisabeth waited a few more seconds before she continued, 'In the movie the mermaid and the prince get together in the end. She gets her voice back and they live happily ever after. Also, for some reason the woman whom the prince falls in love with is actually the sea witch in disguise and then she tries to kill them all but fails. Cue the happy ending.'</p><p>Noah took a deep breath and nodded.</p><p>'Wow...'</p><p>Elisabeth grinned and handed him the DVDs. She stood up from the log, straightened her clothes and looked back at him.</p><p>'I can tell you the other stories soon, too. If you want me to.'</p><p>Noah nodded quickly.</p><p>'I'd love that!'</p><p>She smiled down at him. The way her eyes shone so bright caused Noah's heart to jump in his chest. He tried to ignore it.</p><p>'Goodnight.'</p><p>Elisabeth waved and turned around. Then she disappeared into their hut.</p><p>Noah was left sitting on the log, the DVDs in his hands. His heart was still pounding.</p><p>***</p><p>Noah woke up the next day with a warm body tangled up in his arms. He breathed in the smell of Elisabeth's hair and a smile tugged at his lips.</p><p>She always slipped into his bed late at night because she couldn't stand to sleep alone. They had developed this routine after she'd come to the cave 8 years ago, lost and scared.</p><p>Elisabeth shifted, her face buried in the crook of his neck now. Her breath on his bare skin made him shiver.</p><p>Noah carefully pulled the sheets over her sleeping form before he untangled himself from her and sat up in bed, unable to really tear his eyes away from how peacefully she slept.</p><p>The floor creaked and he looked up to see Jonas in the doorway, a soft grin on his lips.</p><p>"Shut up," Noah just mumbled.</p><p>"You're so whipped for her, I swear."</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>With a last teasing look Jonas disappeared. Today it was his turn to go hunting for food. Noah was glad that he was spared on this peaceful morning. There was nothing that compared to seeing Elisabeth slowly blink away the tiredness in her eyes and yawn when she woke up.</p><p>Her body stirred beside him on the mattress and she looked up at him, eyes almost squinted shut. Her mouth fell open in a yawn and she rubbed her face before sitting up properly.</p><p>'Good morning.'</p><p>Noah grinned.</p><p>'Good morning, sleepy head.'</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him and pushed the covers away from her body. He turned away, stared at the DVDs next to the bed instead while he listened to Elisabeth change into new clothes. The shuffling of fabric was suddenly unbelievably loud in his ears.</p><p>She sat down next to him again and gestured to the DVDs.</p><p>'Wanna hear another story?'</p><p>Noah grinned.</p><p>'Sure. Jonas is out hunting, he won't be back with food for a while.'</p><p>He looked at the remaining DVD cases.</p><p>'What's the story of Robin Hood?'</p><p>Elisabeth beamed at him. She grabbed the plastic case from the floor.</p><p>'You'll love this one. It's about a thief who steals from the rich to give to the poor. But he's a thief so everyone chases him. He lives deep in the woods with his gang of other outlaws.'</p><p>'Sounds interesting!', Noah commented.</p><p>Elisabeth just shoved him.</p><p>'That's not all. He falls in love with a pretty wealthy woman but since he's a thief they can't live together and have a life together -'</p><p>Noah looked at her as she kept explaining the story to him. She just looked so beautiful when she was passionate about something.</p><p>Was he alone with these thoughts? Did Elisabeth think about him like this too?</p><p>Probably no, judging by the way she'd talked to Jonas yesterday...</p><p>The memory alone caused Noah to grit his teeth in anger.</p><p>He looked up when Elisabeth shoved him lightly. There was a worried expression on her face.</p><p>'Are you okay?'</p><p>Was he? He didn't really know. His thoughts were spiralling, the question of What If burning itself into his brain.</p><p>'Don't know.'</p><p>She gave him an annoyed look, as if it was so obvious that something was wrong. When he didn't talk she rolled her eyes.</p><p>'Fine.'</p><p>Elisabeth rose from the bed and left the room before Noah could hold her back. He cursed under his breath.</p><p>Great, now she was mad at him...</p><p>He sighed and decided to change as well. Maybe if he went scavenging today he could distract himself.</p><p>***</p><p>Elisabeth didn't talk to him the whole day. It strained his nerves and his patience ran very thin rather quickly.</p><p>It led him to being unnecessarily rude to Jonas when his friend did only the smallest thing to irritate him. And of course Elisabeth stood up for Jonas.</p><p>His jealousy reared its ugly head again and this time he wasn't able to keep it bottled up.</p><p>When Jonas disappeared into the hut and left them alone together Noah couldn't hold back anymore.</p><p>'Why don't you just go and be together with him if you like him so much?', he signed furiously, his hands moving through the air so fast that even he himself probably would've struggled to decipher the words.</p><p>Elisabeth understood him though. She stared back at him with anger now lighting up her blue eyes as well.</p><p>'Why would I want to be together with Jonas??'</p><p>Noah threw his hands up in the air, cursed her silently. Of course she didn't realise what she was doing to him...</p><p>'I see the way he looks at you! He wants you! I can't even blame him but I can't stand the thought of you with him!'</p><p>He didn't let her answer. Jealousy and anger blinded him, made him say things he otherwise would've kept to himself.</p><p>'And I'm trying so hard not to think about you like that but then you're always so close to Jonas and I can't help but get jealous! I don't like the idea that you could think about anyone like that who isn't me.'</p><p>Elisabeth rolled her eyes dramatically before she looked him in the eye, and she didn't seem surprised or shocked by his revelation at all.</p><p>'Do you really think I didn't notice the way you look at me? I'm not stupid.'</p><p>Heat rushed to Noah's face, his anger gone in a matter of seconds. He didn't really know how to respond. He'd really thought that he had been subtle about his attraction to her but apparently that wasn't the case.</p><p>Elisabeth smiled at him. Before he had even processed the conversation she'd leant forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p><p>Noah's brain shut off. His body moved on its own accord, fingers tangling in her long blonde hair before he even knew he was doing it. He kissed her back, for once allowed himself to follow through with what he wanted.</p><p>Elisabeth's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, which only fuelled his fire.</p><p>When they broke apart Noah pressed his forehead to hers and tried to catch his breath. His heart was racing.</p><p>"Finally. Took you long enough," Jonas' voice sounded and Noah jumped away from Elisabeth as if he'd been burned.</p><p>"How long have you been there?"</p><p>Jonas shrugged.</p><p>"Long enough. I'm happy for you. It was really sad to watch you torture yourself."</p><p>Then he just disappeared into his own hut.</p><p>Noah stared at the spot where he had stood and shook his head in disbelief. So everyone had known? What the hell?</p><p>He only snapped out of his thoughts when Elisabeth waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He looked at her, suddenly unsure what to do.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and stepped towards him to wrap her arms around his body and pull him into a hug. Noah's hands hovered for a second before he returned the hug and buried his nose in her hair.</p><p>In that moment he decided once again that he wouldn't let anyone harm Elisabeth, ever, no matter what he would have to do. He would protect her.</p><p>His girl.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>